Project Summary BehaviorCloud is a unified cloud platform where biomedical researchers can collect, analyze, and share preclinical research data ? specifically behavioral and phenotype data from animal models. Traditionally researchers collect data from many disparate instruments and store data on PCs running single license software. Raw data is stored across several locations, analysis is restricted to the PC used to collect the data, and opportunities for collaboration, remote-participation, and data sharing are limited. BehaviorCloud is leveraging cloud data streaming and storage to overcome these barriers to discovery. In 2017 BehaviorCloud released a first version of the underlying cloud platform as well as BehaviorCloud Camera, an open-source ?reference implementation? that demonstrates automated video tracking of animal behavior on the BehaviorCloud platform using a consumer-grade smartphone. This tool and the underlying platform are both in active use across academic and pharmaceutical labs. The aim of this Phase I SBIR application is to develop patent-pending ?Bridge? technology that allows data streaming from third-party instrumentation into the central web platform. Researchers will bypass the original software and PCs associated with their instruments to control trials through their BehaviorCloud account and receive data back in real-time. BehaviorCloud will provide a public repository to aggregate all of these data and accelerate discovery by providing computational tools for large-scale meta-analysis and machine learning based predictive analytics.